Iris
'''Rocket Queen, (real name Estrella "Iris" Santana), is a member of the team and the continuation of the nigh-extinct Czarnian race. A genetic copy of , Iris was created by the madman in hopes of having a partner to expand his business. She would be the second greatest bounty hunter in the universe, spreading Lobo's legacy on the eastern side of the universe. Surprisingly Lobo handled the first few years of being a parent in a normal fashion. However, he realized that the constantly crying pup would interrupt his fun times. And such decided that he would rid himself of responsibility. Luckily, Superman had received word of Lobo planning a nearby heist and located the wounded baby on his spaceship. Horrified, the Man of Steel decided to pass onward the chance life had given him decades before. He took Iris back to earth and left her with childhood friends who still lived in Smallville. The small town life would surely cleanse the madness flowing through the baby Czanian's blood. He hoped that the human values imparted into him would give rise to a new hero. Estrella's life was rather difficult. Her pale skin and black hair made her stand out among the average human. While her dormant anger made Estrella the worst person to bully, a deadly combination. However, something unique blossomed within Estrella. She developed an introverted personality. A love for books and the imagination. An intelligent woman born with immense physical prowess. Although she could out perform the boys on the football team, she spent her days in the library. Estrella finally had a chance at normalcy - until her real father came to visit. Lobo, upset that his legacy was out there reading books and doing homework, attempted to coerce her to join him on his rampage. She almost accepted until Superman arrived. Understanding her difference, Superman revealed that he desired Estrella have a chance to choose how she decided to live. And upon learning more of her father's brash and brutish ways, denied his invitation. After graduating college, Estrella decided that the only way to pay back Superman would be to follow in his steps. In hopes of showing the universe that the Czarnians were not all crazy, she decided to join the new team created beneath the Justice League, the Justice Force. Mentored by Superman himself, she desires to come out her shell and find a balance between her Czarnian blood and human history. Appearance Personality As different as night and day. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree unless the tree grew atop the largest mountain. A walking paradox, Iris is a scantly dressed woman of immense beauty and intelligence. A kindhearted heroine whose desire to save others is only second to her desire to learn. Although she sprouts the rocker appearance her father is infamous for, she is completely introverted and often shy's away from social settings. She spends a majority of her time reading and studying, causing other members of the team to consider her one of the more intelligent members of the Justice Force. Still, there are those within the team she feels open near. Several members which she places within her heart. And although she regards all of the Justice Force as her family, Iris shows a different side to these core members. Iris believes that the only way to pay back Superman would be to continue his legacy. Also an insult to her own biological father, she considers Superman to be her uncle and her adoptive parents her actual parents. She embodies the ideals that Smallville parents instill in their children. honor. Love. Doing what is correct and believing in the purity of humanity. Still, she is the genetic copy of Lobo and possesses his maddening blood flowing through her veins. Albeit secretly, she enjoys combat and high stress situations. During nights when she finished her newest addition to her already massive book collection, she is known for taking her hover-board out for a scenic ride. Unfortunately, due to the mistreatment by her father and the bullies of her childhood, she is extremely untrusting and shy. Never truly fitting in among humans, Iris is known for secluding herself in her room and office. And when in combat situations, prefers to quickly address the situation. She isn't one for taunting or wasting time. Something which shocks those who note her choice of attire. History Powers *'Czarnian Physiology': It is believed that only a Czarnian can kill another Czarnian. Whether or not that is factual has never been tested. However, Iris possesses the natural powers and abilities of her father. So much so, that her father had to induce a deathly allergy to Oxygen in hopes of assuring she could never rival or surpass him. Iris claims that this causes her to feel as a human would with a stuffy nose. However she is thankful for this curse for it allows her to live among humans without worrying about causing unnecessary destruction. **'Superhuman Strength': When exposed to the earthen level of oxygen, Iris still displays enough strength to easily handle several tons. This is seen in her fighting style, where she is known for utilizing nearby items and objects as weapons. Iris has thrown cars and smashed larger villains with light poles as if wooden bats. Additionally, her strength increases as she trains as due to the humanlike nature of the Czarnian race. And such, she is known for exercising alongside *** when invited. Because of the genetic deformity induced in her genealogy, her strength also increases as she is exposed to less oxygen. In such situations, Iris often compares it to a breath of fresh air. Unhindered by oxygen, Iris displays enough strength to move large structures which easily cross into the several hundred tons. During a training session where Superman tested this hypothesis by flying her into space, she was able to exchange blows with the man of steel without sustaining damage herself. **'Semi-Invulnerability': Comparable to a human, Iris is seen as nearly indestructible. She has survived massive falls, deadly explosive collisions, and having a barrage of bullets fired at point blank range. All to emerge without any major damage. However, as with her other aspects, her invulnerability lessens as oxygen is prevalent. And such, wounds become more apparent and deadly. Iris hates fighting in areas filled with above-average oxygen levels due to sustaining more injuries. During a trip to the hospital to visit a friend, she found herself almost bleeding out from a needle prick. **'Superhuman Speed and Agility': Iris possesses impressive speed and agility, even under the effects of oxygen exposure. She was shown capable of outrunning a car, leaping over a building and catching onto the bottom of a helicopter before riding it back to the Justice Force base. Befitting her shy nature, this allows her to quickly dispatch of enemies without having to actually intermingle with them. **'Self-Sustenance': As a Czarnian, Iris does not need to breathe, eat or sleep. And since oxygen is actually poisonous to her, the less she intakes the less it hinders her bodily function. However, she is known for partaking in meals and going out with the Justice Force team in order to avoid seeming too different. **'Regeneration': **'Thermal Immunity': **'Enhanced Senses': Abilities *Genius Level Intellect: Like her father, Iris is a woman who wields vast potential for a near prodigal intellect... *Hand to Hand Combatant: *Tracking *Marksmanship: Weakness *'Oxygen': During the procedure used to create his perfect partner, Lobo decided that creating an equal would be foolish. Although a parent's job was to assure that their child would surpass them, Lobo knew he could never truly perish. Kicked out of hell and banished from heaven, there was no need for an offspring capable of rivaling him. Why create competition in a field he controlled? And such, in twisted parenting only rivaled by serial killers, Lobo programmed her body to treat oxygen in a manner similar to poison. Not too much that she would require constant medicine or treatment, but enough that oxygen would limit her natural prowess and ability. The continuous exposure to oxygen in earth's system has lead to her healing factor working extremely hard to combat the hindering effects. And such, her naturally superhuman healing factor is greatly hindered. An increase in oxygen in her immediate surrounding lessens her healing capabilities and zaps her total physical prowess. Quotes Trivia *